


Original Story

by XxDeva1PathxX



Category: own work - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDeva1PathxX/pseuds/XxDeva1PathxX
Summary: The original story of the OC's.





	Original Story

What was this world like before the others?

Imagine, if you can, a Madsie who never knew a Vera. It starts there, as it always does, because Vera is somehow the main character in this; the one who binds everyone together. 

Madsie fills his early years with crime and gambling, and that is to be expected. That does not change when his story twists to accommodate for Vera and it is a key part of his personality. But so is she now, so what happened before he knew that she existed, before they met and became so important to each other?

He has his children, has so many of them, and only finds himself drawn to one. But he is not a good person, he never has been, so he steals Four and takes him away from his mother.

Madsie without Vera is chaotic, calculating, and uncaring. He snaps at Four, and his only redeeming quality is in the silent tears he sheds on nights that Four curls himself into a ball under the bed. 

He is not a good man, and he sees his own evil in every person he comes across. He is mistrusting of everyone; if he is capable of the things he does then what are others capable of?

Four splits away from him at 17 years old; sick of spending his life with him. Madsie’s moods are erratic and frightening, he can be kind and become angry within the next 5 minutes. In his attempt to control this, he ends up seemingly emotionless.

Madsie, being Madsie, obsessively follows Four, creating a lifelong chase after a son who wants nothing to do with his father. Four finds himself drawn to bars and pretends he doesn’t look like his dad as he tilts a bottle to his lips.

Captain has been running as well, but in a different sense. His is a meaningless escape, and he only runs because he knows it entertains the man chasing him. He doesn’t put effort into hiding his tracks, and he is tired of what happens when the man catches up.

Four meets him this way, both of them running, and they recognize it in each other. They are the only ones that they have for a long time, and they cling to each other.

Four discovers how to run at the last second, learns from Captain the secrets of relaxing in one spot before moving on. Captain, however, learns how to run again, how to feel like there is a purpose in escaping the man following him.

They become closer than expected, closer than in the world where Vera exists. They smoke, they drink, and they share stories. Eventually, Four knows Captain’s history better than he knows his own and vice versa.

Tenai meets Madsie in an old apartment, the latter sniffing around for clues of where they could be next. Tenai offers his assistance, recognizing the desperation of a man who has chased away the one thing that had meaning to him. Madsie accepts without hesitation.

They catch up to them faster now, and the chase is no longer for fun. This time, it is anger and hatred that drives the pursuers.

Madsie is convinced, slowly, that he has done nothing wrong. It was Four’s fault for reacting this way; and that if Four had ever cared for him he would have stayed. Madsie thinks he believes this.

Tenai knows what he has done wrong. He is aware of every scar he has carved into Captain’s skin, and is proud of it. Soulmates indeed, he thinks to himself. That is the only reason he is chasing.

Captain and Four get tired. They fight more often, become surly and easily agitated. Suddenly Captain’s accent becomes less charming and more annoying, the twang in his voice irritating when it is hard to understand. Four’s drinking habits and refusal to apologize becomes harder to explain with his history of abuse, and sometimes Captain thinks he’s doing it just to upset him.

They all meet up, one day, in a quiet café. Captain is ignoring something that Four said, and Four is trying to pretend that he doesn’t care.

Tenai is charming, all smiles and grace as he seats himself down at the table. Madsie is less so, smugness radiating from him.

Captain does not hesitate in Vera’s world to cut her town in half, so he does not hesitate here either. He pulls his sword out, his eyes closed, and swings it at their two aggressors.

Madsie ducks down, Four doing the same, while Tenai blocks the attack with his own sword. He attempts to use gentle words to convince Captain to calm down, but no matter what he says Captain refuses to listen.

In this world, all Captain has is a friendship that’s starting to lose its meaning. In another place and time, he might have had a reason to fight harder for freedom or his life.  
But here, there’s nobody waiting for him at home with burnt cakes and perfect spaghetti. Instead, Captain looks into the eyes of his soulmate and decides that this man was not his future.  
The only warning is a wide smile before Captain’s sword plunges into his stomach. He grips the handle tightly and rips it up first, then down, effectively destroying any chance of his survival.   
He says nothing to Tenai, who is screaming and clutching him tightly. He wonders if they really were soulmates. Turning towards Four, he finally opens his eyes. He mouths only one word:

“Run.”

Four takes this moment of distraction to break away from Madsie’s grip, running towards Captain instead of away. He knows what’s waiting for him too, and he holds onto Captain’s hand tightly. Tenai does not deny Captain his friend in his dying moments, and they mourn together.

Tenai does not bother asking Captain why.

When Captain breaths his final breath, Four takes his sword from his body. He looks to Tenai, as if asking permission, and plunges it into his neck. Madsie doesn’t stop him. He doesn’t think he wants to.

But, in our world, there is a blonde little girl who changes everything. She slips advil and sandwiches under a purposefully large gap between a door and the floor. She grows up biting at the world around her, her father by her side. He lets her play her favorite movie 4 times every night before she falls asleep, and she helps him hang up the missing posters.

She’ll remember the man who cut her town in half, and throw him out (both of them naked, only one of them satisfied). She’ll remember what happened because of him, and what might not have happened, and gets angry. Years later, she still remembers these things as she pets his hair and he lets her. She doesn’t throw him out again.

There is something about her that changes everything. She completes the story, giving Madsie comedy where there was tragedy and Captain love where there was fear. People spring up all around them, allowed to grow and flourish because of their success, and she holds the people close to her tightly as the world grows bigger. Maybe she forgets how important she is. I can only hope that she doesn’t.


End file.
